


Frankly I wouldn't normally bother with something so fragmented

by Rozzlynn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: TMA 3 sentence fics.
Kudos: 6





	Frankly I wouldn't normally bother with something so fragmented

"I close the door!! I close the door!! ...Fuck!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's grandmother, from beyond the grave: "Honestly, you weren't raised in a barn..."
> 
> (Yes, the title's from the season 1 pre-launch trailer. I'm on twitter at allthescribbles, feel free to send 3 sentence fic prompts.)


End file.
